Natsu is the best cure against nightmares
by SiberianTangerine
Summary: For Nalu week. Lucy is having trouble with sleeping but a suprisingly caring dragon slayer might take care of that.


Well look at that, I managed to get the prompt Sleep done. Anyway I do not own Fairy Tail or else I wouldn't make fanfics.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia never realized that sleep was so important until it was disturbed.

"It's all a dream Lucy, just a dream. It's not going to happen." The celestial mage muttered to herself as she was walking around her apartment in distress. She had suffered from extreme nightmares for one week now and it was really wearing her out. Her skin was paler and she had dark circles under her eyes. Lucy sighed and sat down at her desk with her tenth cup of coffee for that night.

"I could endure this if I didn't have the worst case of writers block in history." She groaned tiredly and laid her head on the desk, in merely a few minutes she was asleep.

Meanwhile, Fairy Tails destructive salamander was making his way towards Lucy's house in the middle of the night. There had been another Fairy Tail party but Lucy had left early and something about her was so off that Natsu just had to check on her. "Natsu do you think Lucy is sick?" His companion Happy looked at him worriedly. "I don't know but she's acting weirder than usual."

When they stopped under her window he could hear his partner whimper inside the apartment so he wasted no time to jump in through her window.

He was greeted with the sight of Lucy who was groaning where she was sitting at her desk. A coffee cup had fallen and broken into pieces at the desk and Lucy's hands were extremely close to the small shards.

Natsu rushed over and pulled her off the chair which woke her up and she let out a terrified scream. "No no no! Please don't!" Lucy trashed around in Natsu's arms. "Luce! It's me! Calm down and look at me!" He shouted while Happy flew over their heads as he didn't know what to do.

Finally, Lucy opened her eyes who were brimming with tears and croaked out "Natsu? What are you doing here?" Instead of answering the dragon slayer looked for any wounds on his partners hands and found some really small ones from the broken cup. He picked Lucy up and went into the bathroom to disinfect them while Happy started to clean up the mess she had made in her sleep.

"Hey Luce... Why were you crying?" She avoided meeting his eyes so he grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "I just had a nightmare, that's all." The stellar mage mumbled back. "Lucy. You've been acting really off lately. I'm your partner and best friend so tell me." He spoke to her with such a gentle tone that Lucy broke down and started crying again. "Natsu you made her cry!" Happy exclaimed as he nuzzled Lucy's cheek in an attempt to comfort her.

Natsu didn't really know what to do so he just held her while she cried her eyes out. "I can't sleep!" Lucy wailed. "I haven't slept without nightmares for a week and I'm so tired and so scared!" Her wails became sniffles as Natsu rubbed her back gently and Happy stroked her hair.

"What's the nightmares about Lucy?" Natsu asked when she had calmed down.

"'I'm left all alone and no one is there. I'm screaming for help but I just hear snickers and whispers who are saying that I'm weak and then someone comes from behind and start's choking me..." She couldn't continue as she started to cry again. "Luce that's never going to happen." Natsu whispered while he rocked her back and fort in his arms. "Let's get you to bed alright?" When she started to shake her head he only grinned. "Me and Happy will be right here by your side and beat those ugly nightmares for you. Right Happy?" Lucy got the blue cats usual "Aye sir!" as an answer and she smiled a little.

"Promise?" She asked with a small voice. Both of her best friends gave her a big smile before Natsu gathered her in his arms again and went to tuck them all in for the night.

She curled up in her bed with Natsu next to her as a pillow and he simply pulled her into a comforting embrace. Happy laid himself at their feet and was asleep in a few seconds. "Goodnight Natsu." Lucy yawned before drifting of to dreamland. "Goodnight Luce. Sleep tight." Natsu whispered and kissed her head before he followed his two partners example and fell into slumber.

Lucy Heartfilia realized that sleep was important but she also realized that it was comforting to sleep with someone beside her who could keep the nightmares away.

* * *

Yay only one more bonus prompt and then Nalu week will start! Review maybe?


End file.
